Runaways dissasembled
by trevorswim
Summary: Nico finds something and leaves the team, the rest of the gang stops heroing in order to go to school and live a normal life. I had to move the runaways forward in time to after the seige ark to get this to work so sue me. Kar/Nico femslash. rated M for death/sex in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Mirror in the Library

They had fled to an undiscovered hideout of the Minorus', one of two of the pride's hideouts that had not yet been discovered. Unlike some of the places that the Minorus had this one offered no illusions on the nature of its owners, it was expansive but majorly underground, made of some kind of rough, black stone it was furnished by an ominous looking collection of portraits and candlelight holders that still burned despite having been uninhabited for over a year, come to think of it there was no dust anywhere either. Creepy.

Nico walked the halls of her remaining inheritance, for that's what this place was; when the government seized her parents' assets they had taken all that had been meant for her, not that she blamed them but still, it sucked. Eger to see what tomes of magic were contained in this dark place she headed straight for the library as the others looked about the bedrooms in search of the one that they would claim for themselves, she was not concerned, this place was literally an underground castle, complete with a great hall, a giant kitchen that seemed to make as much food as it needed on its own – without ingredients – and a bedroom wing they could have fit the Steins' mansion in. It made her wonder what this place had been used for but there was nothing that could be done, the frog had informed them that it believed that the authorities were close to finding the other hideout and they had nowhere else to go. Besides Nico believed that this place was the best chance they had of saving chase as she had run out of healing spells. Not to mention that she could feel the defense spells keying into her will, nothing would enter or leave this place without her knowing and little could do so without her permission.

Taking a right turn she smiled as she entered the library and quickly headed for the section on healing spells before stopping and frowning in confusion – how had she known where the library was? For that matter how had she known where anything was? She should have gotten lost a thousand times over but instead she had known exactly where everything was, in fact now that she thought about it she realized that without even setting a foot in the bedroom wing she had already chosen a room, it was one of several that was grand even in comparison to the others and had pathways the library, great hall and several other useful places from a hidden doorway hidden behind a mirror in the back of the walk-in closet it had, it was also one of several rooms that would only be seen by the owner of the place and those allowed to see it. Nico frowned again and reached out with her mind, sensing the spells on this place, this was an ability that she had had since gaining the witchbreaker staff and had elected not to tell anyone. It would lead to some awkward questions about how fine-tuned her senses where to those around her and how she'd allowed Xavin to leave in Kar's place. She did not want to tell her teammates how she was always aware of where they were and how they were doing, that had been how she found Chase and the girl that looked so much like Gert, hell she even _felt _like Gert. Granted that Nico was less familiar as to how Gert felt as she had died before Nico had gained this power but whenever Nico reached out to this girl she felt as though she was in Gert's mind, not some random chick that lead Chase to his death. And she certainly did not want to explain how she had simply decided to let Xavin leave knowing that whoever left earth on that ship would die.

Using her senses Nico analyzed the spells around this place and found the one she was looking for, keyed to the Minoru bloodline the spell placed a perfect sense of the layout of this place and everything in it, it was most likely designed to prevent her parents from accidentally making a wrong turn and winding up in the wrong place while forcing everyone else to do so every so often. Nico smiled grimly, her parents always had a flare for the dramatics. Turning her attention back to the books Nico walked over and grabbed _Sanare corpus_, a promising looking spell book. Flipping through it she was pleased to see that another spell imprinted on this place was a perfect translation of any language into English, quickly selecting a promising spell that she believed would save Chase she put the book down when a mirror caught her eye, taking a close look at it she saw that it offered no reflection but instead showed the past, present and future, she peered closer in searching the mirror for a clear vision of time's secrets before stepping back in horror as she saw the death and destruction that future held.

_That mirror is almost always correct, it was created by my parents based off their observations of the Yorkes's time traveling machine and sees beyond the effects that others may have on the paths of time. Most likely I am the only one who could change anything that it may have shown me. _The knowledge came to Nico in the same way that she knew everything else about this house, shuddering she reached out and saw that Chase had about a week before he was beyond hope. Comforted in that knowledge she headed towards another part of the library, one that would tell her more about the powers of the Staff of One and how she could become powerful enough to stop what she had seen.

_I will stop it, _she thought _whatever it takes._

**I know there's not much disassembling in this or M stuff in this chapter but there will be in the second one! (or maybe the third, I did mean for it to be in this chapter but Nico decided to take her sweet time, sorry)**

**Anyways R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2: What the cards said

As Nico was in the library studying Kar was just putting the last of her stuff in her room, there wasn't much, most of everyone's stuff had been lost in the destruction of their last house. Kar was down to exactly 4 t-shirts, 1 sweater, 2 jeans and a couple of undergarments, she severely hoped that the pride had stored some funds in this place like they had in the first hideout they had found, otherwise what few clothes she had were going to get old fast. Just as she was going to leave and try to find her way down to the kitchen to find something to eat she heard a voice in her head.

_Kar?_

"Hello?" she called, "is anyone there?"

_It's me, Nico_

"Nico? Where are you?"

_Down in the library, trying a new spell, think and I'll hear you._

_A new spell? You mean you didn't use the Staff of One? What does that library have in it?_

_More than you can imagine, come on I'll lead you down here and we can talk face to face._

True to her word Nico guided Kar through several passage ways that quickly lead her down to the library where Nico was kneeling among several spell books and was holding a sword in her hand and was dealing out a deck of cards in the other, Kar blinked in surprise at the sword before taking a moment to admire Nico, she was wearing a pair of tight leather pants that lead down in a pair of black boots that were both practical and looked good on her as well as a black tank top that was thick enough that emphasised the other girls small yet attractive breasts and slender yet slightly athletic build, Kar's eyes swept over to where the soles of Nico boots hid her ass from view, even though Kar could not see it right now she had spent enough time watching it when Nico was not paying attention to know that the pants would make Nico's ass look very good.

_You do know that I can hear everything you think right now?_

"Oh!" Kar jumped at the idea of Nico listening in on such an observation; thank god she had not gotten on to what she would like to do. Such fantasies had been common before she had left for Majesdane and had been a noticeable issue briefly afterword's, they had then died down as Kar fell more and more for Xavin but with Xavin gone and most likely dead she had been focusing more and more on Nico and her old crush on her. "Well… Uh…" she stammered, her face bright red "Could you uh… stop the uh… spell?"

"Already did" Nico flashed a smile that was somehow between shy and mischievous and Kar knew she was in for some teasing "You pay attention to my ass a lot?"

"Well… Uh…" Kar had thought her face could not have gotten any redder and she desperately cast about for a change of subject "What are you doing with those cards?"

"They're Tarot cards" came the reply "They answer question in cryptic manner" Nico smiled "Kinda like subject changes"

Kar was wrong; her face could get redder.

Nico's smile grew wider and she beckoned for Kar to come closer, Kar obliged and looked over Nico's shoulder at the cards laid out. "Right now I'm asking what my flaws are and how I can improve them; the ones that I've managed to decipher fully is these few is over here, they say that I'm hesitant to claim something that I want and that it causes me to want to disrupt the lives of others"

"Nico you the most forceful member of the team, what could you possibly be afraid to claim?" Kar asked, kneeling down and putting her arm around Nico "Your willingness to go ahead and do what you want, whether it's for the team or yourself has caused several issues"

Nico turned her head to look at her and Kar was suddenly aware that their faces where very close together. Nico smiled and said "It's a bit of a personal issue and I think the only reason I haven't done anything about it was because I was too busy convincing myself I didn't want it"

Kar took this as an invitation and leaned down and kissed Nico, for a moment Nico's mouth was hard and Kar thought _Oh god, she didn't mean it_ but then Nico melted into the kiss and pushed Kar onto her back. Nico placed her had an a section of Kar's stomach where her shirt had been pushed up and left bare before sliding her hand slowly up as her other and worked its way onto Kar's ass. Nico hand was reaching the edge of her bra and Kar's heart was racing with excitement as her fingers began to push their way underneath the edge of Kar's bra when the door burst open and Nico jumped away.

"Hi guys!" yelled Molly excitedly "look what I found! It's a marauder's map! It shows the whole place and who's in it, only instead of saying 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' you have to but a drop of this stuff on it" Holding up a bottle of what Nico can only assume was a bottle of her parents' blood "the others are in the great hall just like in Hogwarts and they sent me to find you since I have the marauder's map and – is that a sword?" Nico had picked up the sword in order to draw Molly's attention away from the scene before her and was in the process of strapping across her back.

"Yea, I found it in here and kinda like it so I'm gonna keep it and learn how to use it" Nico replied, thankful that Molly hadn't gotten here after it had gotten really heated, that would have been hard to explain. "It's magic and this book here tells me how to use Abyss – that's the name of the sword – and the Staff of One, come on let's go find the others" As Nico lead Molly out of the library she used the spell she had cast previously to think at Kar _Let's continue this in your bedroom after dinner shall we?_

As Nico got a confirmation she walked away, wondering if she had ever heard Kar use so many swear words before.

**Damn Mol interrupting some quality femslash eh? No matters, I just didn't want them to have sex in the library and I wanted to give Nico sometime to figure out why she needs to leave the group.**


	3. Chapter 3: The doorway in the stars

As much as she wanted to Nico did not immediately go up to Kar's room after dinner, instead she sent a mental message to Kar saying that she would be up in about an hour and headed down to the library. Once there she began to look at several of the books she had already taken out and began her research into the nature of the Mirror and how to increase her own powers, within the hour she had all she needed, though she did not like it and headed up to Kar's room with a mixture of joy, apprehension and sadness.

When Nico entered her room Kar was wearing the nice pair of bra and panties she had: a nice set of white lace that set off the tan that she constantly worked on covered by a white see-through gown that did nothing but make the out-fit seem more appealing. Her plans to immediately pounce on Nico where off set by the look on Nico face. "What's wrong?" she asked concern in her voice dreading that Nico may have gone back on her unspoken decision to be with Kar "Is something bothering you?"

Nico sighed "When you were in the library did you see that mirror?" she asked, when Kar nodded she continued "That mirror was made by my parents after their study of the Yorkes' time traveling device and is one of the most effective future scrying tools in the world, and before you got there it showed me hell on earth" Nico had tears dripping down her checks "I may be the only one who can stop what is to come and to do that I need more power than I have"

"What do you need?" Kar asked putting her arms around Nico and snuggling close "what can I do to help?"

The tears on Nico face intensified "I will need to leave the group for some time"

"Take me with you" Kar's response was immediate and without hesitation, she trusted Nico implicitly and if she said that she needed to leave the group than she needed to leave but Kar also knew that she would not leave Nico on her own and would follow her to the ends of the earth.

In response Nico dried the tears from her face and kissed Kar on the lips. As before Kar found herself on her back and Nico moved her hand across her bare stomach up towards her breasts, unlike before however instead of reaching for Kar's ass Nico ran her other hand up her back to where her bra strap was and quickly unsnapped it, Nico the promptly slid the bra and gown off leaving Kar naked except for her panties. Kar murmured something about Nico having too much clothes on and began to remove her pants, boots and shirt. Once they were all gone Kar straddled Nico and looked down upon her, she was wearing a very nice sheer set of bra and panties that gave Kar just a hint of Nico nipples and nether regions "It would almost be a shame to remove them" she murmured, trailing her hands along the edge and top of the bra, enjoying the texture of the sheer fabric.

"Then keep them on for a while" smiled Nico, flipping Kar onto her back and then started to kiss her, first starting with the mouth but then working her way down Kar's neck, rolling her tongue across the nubs on Kar's breasts, making her let loose a ragged gasp of pleasure before continuing her way down her body, across her belly, down towards her hips and then finally sliding off her panties and bringing her mouth down to Kar's sex "I can think of things to do while _I _still have clothes on" and with that Nico brought her mouth down.

Unused to this it took Nico sometime to figure out how to do it properly but she kept an eye on Kar's face to figure out what the other girl reacted to and just because she liked watching Kar gasp with pleasure. Nico worked at Kar's pussy until she was brought screaming. It took Kar a few moments to recover from such an experience but when the haze faded she looked up and saw Nico, lips shiny with her cum and smiling like the Cheshire cat, still in her underwear. "My turn" rasped Kar and pushed Nico onto her back, kissing her and enjoying the taste of herself on Nico lips, while undoing Nico's bra and lowering her mouth to Nico's breasts once there however, Kar hesitated before asking "do you like bruises?" Nico smiled and said "Love giving them, love taking them" Kar smiled back at her and said then you're gonna love this and lowered her mouth to Nico's breasts and sank her teeth into them, Nico gasped and moaned as Kar bit, licked and toyed with her breasts. Becoming more and more aroused Nico slid her hand towards her sex but Kar stopped her, "we'll get to them " she purred "but for now the grand finale up here" and with that she sank her teeth into Nico breasts once more, biting down until she felt the coppery taste of blood on her tongue. Nico gasped and sounded like she may cum without ever touching her pussy as Kar removed her panties and placed her mouth Nico's nether regions. Nico had enjoyed Kar's work and her breasts a great deal and Kar was more practiced at this than she was and so it took significantly less time for Kar to bring Nico.

Once they were done Kar collapsed beside Nico and curled up beside her "That was great" she said placing her arm over Nico's breast and pressing her breast and crotch to the side of Nico legs. Nico reached up with her hand and began to stroke Kar's arm. "Yea" Nico whispered "we should do that again"

"Not to night, I'm beat" gasped Kar

"Agreed, good night Kar"

"Good night my love"

That night Kar dreamed that she was walking hand in hand with Nico among the stars. They walked through galaxies until at the edge of the universe they reached a door and Nico let go of her and turned to face her "I wish more than anything that I could take you with me my love" said Nico "but this is too dangerous for you. Don't fight crime, there will be several superhero teams in LA that will keep the streets safe, take on false names and go to school until I return, once I am back I will need all of you at your finest for this will be our finest hour or our greatest failure" Nico walked towards the door before turning back and saying "and know this: I value your life more than your love and so I will not stay for you but I love you enough that I will return for you no matter the cost" Nico then turned and stepped into the doorway

When Kar woke Nico was gone.


End file.
